


Sanctuary

by Avytan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fugitive Levi, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rehabilitating Erwin, Romance, With A Twist, implied master/slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avytan/pseuds/Avytan
Summary: Under corrupted times bringing back the idea of slave labor for criminals, Erwin has no choice but to obey the laws of his forsaken government - not to treat them as slaves, but to rehabilitate. And Levi, most wanted fugitive, was no exception.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. o1

Erwin went grocery shopping every morning. He bought all sorts of goodies, from fruits to bread, dairy and meats. He made sure every product he bought had no bruises, a sign of mold or mishandling. A fairly large-sized bag hung around his elbow to fill and so far he’s found varieties of everything, some fresh and some imported. 

But this was not for him at all; he had plenty at home for himself. 

“Commander, good morning!” the town’s best baker hollered at Erwin from his stand, beckoning him in a smile.

“Morning, Rufus. Smells divine, as always,” Erwin complimented, admiring the many breads and grains displayed across the table that smelt freshly baked and ready to be taken by the townspeople. 

“Got a special one for you today,” Rufus announced as he held out a round shaped package wrapped in brown paper. “Hot and fresh!”

Erwin hesitated but gave in as the baker thrusted the package forward, the smell of artisan and butter encouraging his delight on accepting this gift. 

“You are too kind, truly. Thank you.” Erwin carefully held the warm bread and chuckled at the pleased baker. “Please, don’t feel like you need to do this every day.”

“Nonsense! You have given so much to our people, the least I could do is bake my best recipe!”

Erwin smiled, greeting a mother and child who acknowledged him, then bowed his head at the baker. “Thank you again, and please take care of yourself and your family.”

“Will do, nothing makes me prouder than my son admiring and having you as a role model.”

“I am honored. Say my hellos to little Benny.” With that, Erwin turned to leave, heading in the direction where he saw a group of children sulking a few days ago. 

Erwin was a retired military man, yet he still offered his knowledge and skills from home to have something to do. He was faxed many documents for him to look over and analyze new recruits, then sometimes taking a trip to base to meet and even offer training to the rookies. A few years back, he suffered an injury that was deemed honorable to be discharged by the military and thus Erwin used up his free time enjoying time he spent away from his hometown.

His poor and run-down town, which he noticed was being mistreated by officials and authorities. The government had taken a wicked turn and even placed ridiculous laws such as bringing back the slave days and assigning arrested criminals to certain wealthy individuals as their slaves and a target for discipline. Only when there was no room in jail for minor criminals was this implemented, because the next detention place was miles away and the resources were scarce. Erwin found it ridiculous but, alas, he had no choice but accept it because it was a law, yet made sure his status didn’t shine any special treatment, but of course he still got it.

Erwin tried his best every day to rebuild the town in his own way, like spending his earned fortune to feed the poor, rehabilitate desperate folk who thought about committing crimes (being mugged but turned them around by encouraging them down a different path instead) and simply give the people around him a sense of hope by having someone of “importance” around to protect them to some degree. Erwin wore his bolo tie even when wearing casual attire just so he could show those that not every government official was an asshole. 

“Commander!” 

Erwin smiled at the group of children who halted their version of soccer to run up and greet him with giggles and hugging his legs. 

“Hey, what did I say to call me?”

“What’s your name again?” one of the younger ones asked and caused a ring of laughter, including Erwin.

“Mr. Smith or Erwin is fine, don’t forget that,” he repeated while kneeling to their eye level and pulled his grocery bag in front of him to open it. “You all like apples?”

They all nodded.

“How about bread?”

They all smiled with a nod.

“Cheese?”

That made them all grin and gasp and nod even harder. Erwin chuckled and pulled out everything he mentioned and handed a generous portion to each child in reusable pouches he purchased. He cut the artisan in sections for each child, though made sure to keep some for himself and his love for bread. Each one took the offerings with smiles and excitement, as if they’ve never had a lick of it. That always broke Erwin’s heart, whether child or adult, that something as simple and underappreciated as an apple was seen as a delicacy to some. Some of these children were either orphaned or chose to live in the streets due to neglecting parents, but Erwin made sure to take care of them when he could.

“Thank you!” 

Hearing that from anyone was enough payment, even reaching out to accept the hugs that the children were hesitant on giving him at first because they were “dirty”. But Erwin didn’t care. He once rolled around in dirt as a trainee and lived in filth when he used to serve. 

“Please eat your fruit, take care of each other and stay away from the rain we’re getting soon,” Erwin said as he stood and waved the children goodbye as they ran off to enjoy their meals, then continued their playtime as happily as ever now with fuller bellies.

He understood the living situations; he understood what humble living was and tried to showcase it, including his current housing and way of living. Erwin was offered the best housing and locations, but rejected all of it for a simple home he bought from a farmer. He offered the space for travelers to camp for the night or sheltered those who needed it in the barnhouse. Erwin may be a social man but he also liked his privacy, and that home was perfect away from the city and chaos of the government. He owned one horse, Luna, which decided not to ride to town so he could get his exercise in here and there. But he was often cruising around with his companion, enjoying the sunsets and the wind blowing in his hair, exploring new areas and just looking like a knight in shining armor.

After a morning of giving back, Erwin decided to head home to start his work. He walked down an alley connecting a shortcut to the path home, when a hooded man suddenly bumped into him in a sprint, causing the few items in Erwin’s arm to fall onto the floor. The hooded man, who was short enough to miss like a shadow on the walls, turned to look at him in a frown as he too retrieved what he dropped - a white pill bottle- and gasped softly as if realizing who Erwin was, but Erwin merely blinked at him, before the sound of distant shuffling made them look towards it.

“He went this way - don’t lose him!”

Erwin turned to look at him at that and the man seemed to be cornered still. “You are being chased,” he stated, glancing at the hand that hid the bottle and searched for his face but that hood hid him well. “Theft?”

That was when Erwin was given a glimpse of intense silver eyes under that hood. The expression in them were fierce and daring, something Erwin felt a pattern of shivers and even goosebumps tickling his skin. 

“I didn’t steal shit,” his icy voice said, yet something about the tone made Erwin believe him. The sounds of officials were nearing and Erwin made a quick decision for this stranger, tilting his head to his left behind him.

“Hide behind that wall and don’t make a noise.”

The man wasted no time and did as told, perfectly fitting into the space that kept him safe once the three men reached Erwin.

“Commander, Sir!” They all greeted in a salute, to which Erwin nodded as he knelt to pick up his belongings.

“Gentlemen, what can I do for you?”

“Some thug causing trouble, that’s all,” one of them said, “did you catch them running through here?” 

Erwin glanced at the three men as he finished recollecting his items. “Not that I recall, must have happened when I dropped my stuff. Sorry I am not of any use to you."

“No problem at all but we will keep searching, Sir! Please let us know if you find this man.”

A flyer was handed to Erwin, showing a detailed sketch of the so-called thug under his hood, a generous bounty price under the **Wanted** sign and a glimpse of his face showing enough to tell Erwin he meant business and even a hint of danger if he got on his bad side. It was obviously of the one he was hiding literally behind his back but Erwin simply nodded as he folded the paper and slipped it into his breast pocket. 

“I will keep a sharp eye. Carry on.”

“Good day, Sir!”

They ran off again after that and Erwin waited a moment before turning around to face the wanted thug. But the man had already stepped out and was dusting himself with gloved hands.

“Whatever you did, I hope it wasn’t enough to make me regret detaining you.”

The man looked at Erwin finally, a bored look of defiance on his features. “Like I said, I didn’t steal shit. I paid for this but a greedy asshole wanted to charge me more than I paid originally once I got there.” 

Erwin nodded to let him know he understood. “Granted, some have been corrupted. Run free then but keep a sharp eye. I can only do so much.”

“You’re a commander,” the man said suddenly, “One of the most corrupted of them out there, so why…?”

Erwin inwardly sighed because he wasn’t surprised to be told this. He wasn’t proud of the rank for the sour taste it left him. “I reject that reputation and have built my own. I wear my bolo tie to show this town I am here to bring small changes. But you don’t have to worry about me.” He began to continue walking when a small chuckle made him pause.

“Thank you,” said the wanted thug, “I saw what you did for those children. Better them than me.”

Erwin showed him a small smile and continued walking. “My pleasure. Please take care.”

…

Erwin didn’t see or heard from that man again even after one month of continuing his life. He kept the flyer and would stumble upon it every now and then when he shuffled through paperwork. He was curious of this man, who he was, what he did… Was he really dangerous or was he simply a skilled threat to authorities who can’t catch him or get intimidated by him? Erwin was surprised at himself, even, that he allowed him to escape. He was a man of justice but something made him believe this hooded man was simply misunderstood and, like the people in that town, were fighting to live. And so he freed him, like he’s freed many captured enemies when he served in the military. He remembered the pleads for mercy when Erwin pointed his weapon at them only to be hit with realization, then freeing them of their restraints and letting them flee before anyone noticed. 

Some choose to be what they are because life pushed them into it. Just like Erwin was pushed into the military life and almost manipulated to become like a dictator by the government - but Erwin managed to snap out of it in time and free himself. Now when he did offer training or advice, he offered it with caution. 

But when he wasn’t dedicating time to the military, Erwin was seen riding his horse along the trails of the countryside. He escaped for some fresh air, petting his companion and enjoyed a relaxing sunset before heading home. From the distance, Erwin caught sight of a cloud dust following behind a Sherpa military vehicle, lightly armored even. He knew that vehicle was heading his direction so Erwin commanded Luna to gallop home quick enough to be there in time to put her away and reach the front of his home and greet his visitors. 

“Commander Erwin!” The soldier saluted in a fist against his heart as Erwin preferred to be greeted uniquely. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

The answer to his question was the sight of another soldier bringing out a restrained prisoner from the back of the vehicle. At first it seemed like they struggled to get them to cooperate until a third soldier helped settle the situation by the sound of a strike and a pained grunt. The prisoner was shoved forward and thrown to their knees on the dirt, though he kept his head down the whole time. Erwin frowned as the three men stood on each side of him and faced their commander with the same greeting.

“What is this?” Erwin demanded while studying the man on his knees, approaching them cautiously as one of the men started to explain. 

“Sir, we have received orders to appoint this criminal under your supervision.”

“We have reached the limit of cells and thus instructed to assign this individual as your slave and object of discipline under the law in the meantime.”

Erwin could roll his eyes. That was his most feared decision to impose onto him. Every person who owned a high standard rank or position was given this “privilege”. More often than not were these convicts kept for selfish reasons or just for torture. It was a way of punishment for some and the receiver had no choice but accept, or take the consequences. 

Because it’s the law.

“Hey, lift your head and show respect, scum!”

Erwin watched as one of the men grabbed a fist full of the criminal’s hair and forcibly raised his head to give the commander the revelation of the same thug he spared that day. Except there was no hood covering his beautiful face this time. 

Yes, Erwin found him beautiful. He was unfortunately beaten up and apparently broken enough to actually make him obey and make direct eye contact. Eyes were like the silver bullets Erwin used to take lives with and the fire in them were blazing, yet the fierceness had mellowed out by the exhaustion expressed under his eyes.

“Enough,” Erwin ordered gently, referring to the soldier releasing the hold in his hair. He knelt before the thug and cupped his chin to help him look at him once more, and now that they were closer, the thug’s eyes widened. They were a mixture of shock and fear which made Erwin wonder why. 

“You…”

“What is your name?”

There was some silence, until a soldier raised his weapon and aimed to strike the prisoner on the head to get him to speak, but Erwin blocked the hit with his palm, skillfully flipping the weapon with one hand until he held it in his own and glared at the men before him.

“I said enough!”

All three took a step away as Erwin threw the weapon aside and returned to the thug, who had raised his head on his own, not even trying to pull away from the hand that kept holding onto his chin.

“Levi…” Erwin managed to catch as Levi spoke weakly due to dehydration. 

“He is an Ackerman, Sir.”

Erwin knew of that name and all the bloodbath it carried, but none of that mattered to him at the moment. All he saw was a human who seemed to be in need of water and a heavy meal. Levi was broken and whatever drained the life out of him only inspired Erwin to accept him more.

“I’ll take him.”

_I'll take care of him._

The men looked at each other until one of them cleared their throat.

“Then Levi Ackerman, most wanted criminal, will be appointed under your supervision and discipline. You may do as you wish with him, including using him as a slave as the law allows. Good day, Commander Erwin!”

All of that was tuned out by Erwin because he was focused on getting Levi to his feet, having to wrap a hand around his waist and have one of Levi’s arms around his shoulders until finally Levi managed to find his footing and turned his head to look at Erwin. The slightest glimpse of a smirk shaped his chapped lips.

“Fucking hell, kill me now…” And then Levi was out again, forcing Erwin to carry him in his arms this time. 

When he’s thought of companionship besides Luna, Erwin didn’t imagine he’d be sharing it with a wanted fugitive. 

♥

-To be continued


	2. o2

He was heavier than he looked. Erwin managed to settle Levi on his couch and positioned his head so it tilted slightly back for Levi to breathe in better, because the dryness in his throat was audible as Levi had to part his lips to take in deeper breaths. The zip ties around his wrists were cut and carefully placed his hands at his sides, the skin red and almost dug up from how tight they were, or had been.

Erwin hurried to his kitchen to fill a pitcher with cold water and grabbed a glass before returning to the living room, setting the pitcher down on a table behind him. He cautiously sat next to him, filling the glass halfway and offered it when he turned to Levi. “Here, can you drink?”

Levi weakly glanced at the glass then at Erwin, tried to make out words, but the horrid mixture of feeling overwhelmed made it difficult to even decide whether he was thirsty, starving or in need of sleep. So he cringed in pain, shaking his head, and Erwin sighed as an idea hit him. He poured a small amount into his own mouth and gently cupped the back of Levi’s head, then leaned in to press their lips together until water transferred into Levi’s mouth. 

The coldness made Levi flinch at first but gladly took the liquid, swallowing slowly until Erwin pulled back to check on him. There was no reaction except Levi staring at the glass in his hand and it took the sound of his dry coughing for Erwin to repeat the process, taking the liquid and transferring to Levi through their connected lips. This went on until the glass was almost emptied and that was when Levi finally lifted a hand to take it himself. His hand shook so even when he held it, Erwin’s hand hovered around it in case his strength gave in.

“I got it,” Levi muttered and sat up straighter, switching his hold around the rim instead of the base. Erwin watched as Levi chugged the remaining liquid and caught the glass when Levi abandoned it for the pitcher instead, reaching behind Erwin to grab the container and, like a champ at a bar, guzzled the water in gulps until it emptied clean. 

Erwin kept quiet with a jump to his brows, somewhat impressed yet concerned when Levi groaned in satisfaction and handed back the pitcher to Erwin. He was panting now but at least much more alert as he now glared at Erwin, not the threatening kind, but simply one that was conflicted. But that glare didn’t last long as Levi now hid his face in his hands, cursing under his breath.

“Levi…” Erwin wasn’t sure how to even approach him now so he waited for his next reaction. He was aware his hands were now freed and instinctively glanced at the hidden areas where weapons were hidden in case of any threats, but the man before him seemed to not even be interested in doing much but catch his breath. “I’ll warm up something for you to eat.”

Back to the kitchen, he grabbed the chicken and lentil soup a neighbor gave him earlier today and heated it up on the stove. He checked on Levi, who was still leaning into his hands, then sprinkled some grated cheese on top when it was ready and cut a piece of the artisan bread, placing them on a serving platter before returning to the room. 

Levi’s senses were on peak and turned his head the moment he sniffed the soup and watched as Erwin pulled up a TV tray and carefully set the platter on it, slowly pushing it towards him and took a step back to give Levi space.

“Go ahead and eat. I’m going to prepare the guest room for you. If you wish for seconds, help yourself to the pot on the stove.” Erwin turned to leave but before he went down the hallway he paused. “Oh and there’s also cheese and bread. Drinks in the fridge, take what you need.”

He left the room then and Levi stared into space at everything he just heard. Was this man for real? Was what was happening real? More importantly, was that delicious smell real? He slowly turned to the soup, watching the steam float around the bowl. There was confusion, hesitation and slight caution to all of this, but Levi didn’t have the will to care now as he took the bread first and let out a relived sigh when he chewed. This was definitely real. He didn’t realize how long its been since he’s had non-rotten food - or the last time he’s had a full meal like the one he found himself devouring now.

…

Twenty minutes went by when Erwin returned smiling to find the dangerous fugitive passed out on his couch, even found the TV tray folded up against the wall where it was placed before. Erwin then walked into the kitchen to find the pot almost empty and the remaining cheese placed back into the fridge, and the leftover bread neatly wrapped in its brown paper. The dishes that were used had been washed and placed on the drying rack, and by the fully damp feel of the towel hanging nearby, seemed like Levi even wiped up the counters before returning to the living room.

Erwin was pleased, surprised and incredibly flattered by these simple acts. Now he was curious about Levi. Certainly, he can’t be a part of that same Ackerman reputation? The same one that kidnapped people and murdered them for ransom and exchanges. The same one Erwin was assigned to search and succeeded by capturing Kenny Ackerman, but later found out the hitman somehow escaped - coincidentally when Erwin was discharged months later. 

Taking a seat next to his proclaimed prisoner, Erwin studied Levi and the marks on his face. There were fading bruises and some fresh ones at his cheekbone and some above his thin brows. Erwin couldn’t help but caress his face, already thinking of tending to the injuries in the morning, then brushed the hair out of his face to reveal eyes closed so gently and a mild frown marked between them. The curve of his nose was charming and it even made Erwin chuckle before pulling back his hand when he realized he was getting absorbed into this person already.

“Alright, let’s get you to bed.”

He once again carried Levi to his prepped room and gently laid him on the bed, covering him with the light sheet since the evening was cool. He kept a lit candle nearby and flipped on the bathroom light in case Levi woke up in the middle of the night. Erwin checked on him one last time, hoping his house doesn't burn down, then clicked the door shut to allow him rest.

…

Levi gasped awake the next morning and sat up on the bed he was now patting his hands on. No chains, no restraints, no new marks - then he panicked.

“Thank fuck,” he huffed out to find his clothes still on him, though a bit grossed out because they were dirty. He looked around the room, which was lit by the morning sun, and sat still when he heard a distant sound. Levi was aware what had happened now, about being arrested and transported to some rich guy to become whatever they wanted him to be. The guards were just flooding him with possibilities of being used in many disturbing ways by an old geezer, only to realize that it was that man he crashed into in the alley; the same one who spared his escape to deliver medicine to someone important.

But that person is no longer alive and the thought made him throw the covers off him. That was something he wished not remembering now, otherwise he would fall back into the rampage that got him to where he was today. He’d been beaten, tortured, isolated and even taught vulgar things in preparation to upcoming "duties", because he was to be assigned to a master soon… 

A pet. 

A plaything.

A slave.

Whatever your master wants you to be.

But looking around the room he was in, was he really being punished? Levi remembered the face of the man who took care of him the night before, feeding him and letting him almost finish a pot of what Levi considered the most delicious fucking soup he’s ever consumed. But what was now throwing him off is the memory of what happened before that. He was too weak to drink for himself then let that man come to him that close so intimately just to get him to drink on his own eventually. And he had returned the action unconsciously, kissing his master a split second before separating and slowly reining control after much needed water.

 _His lips on mine_ , that thought came to him as Levi covered them with his fingertips. When he came to his senses and before he decided to drink from the pitcher, Levi thought he was about to be taken advantage of in his weak state, but was miraculously left alone. He has been told many horrible stories from fugitives who escaped their masters, sharing their scars and trauma. But so far, this person, his assigned master...

_Who is this man, really?_

That question was answered by the sound of a gentle knock before his bedroom door opened slowly, and was now facing the man that he wondered about so early in the morning. Levi only acted as he was taught and slid out of bed to sit on his knees, eyes to the ground. It was humiliating but didn’t want to take any chances, as this man could be grooming him for future selfish use. But also because he acknowledged his strength when he watched him flip a gun with one hand and a flick of the wrist. Levi may have pride but he wasn't stupid enough to bite off more than necessary, so he bowed as taught, like a slave should greet his master.

“There is no need for that,” was his master’s greeting, “Stand and rise, you can look at me.”

Levi hesitated at first, sheepishly lifting his head before working his legs to lift off the floor and finally looked into calming blue eyes. He couldn’t remember the color of them the couple times he saw him, as most of the time they met in a dark area and Levi was too weak the day before to even focus on his own breathing. 

“My name is Erwin,” he began gently, “I am sorry this happened to you, Levi, but know that I have no intentions on treating you like the law expects me to. In this house you are not a prisoner or a slave, but a guest. If you need to use the bathroom, use it. If you are hungry, use my kitchen to your needs. You do not need to ask permission to speak to me and you do not need to be wary of your surroundings. You are free to roam the estate but be careful in doing so, as it could get you into more trouble if the wrong person sees you without proper seals - which will be explained and provided later today.”

Erwin took a pause to drop a suitcase by the entrance. “I requested your clothes to be packed by your neighbors and delivered by members of my security team. This room is yours, use it as you wish. Connecting this room there is a toiletry stacked bathroom with a full shower and bath, all yours to enjoy - and by the look of your face seems to be a priority as of now.”

Levi snapped out of his daze because Erwin was right; he desperately needed a long shower. Waking up in his dirty clothes felt horrible as it is.

“Go ahead and clean up. I’d like to give you a tour of the place after breakfast, which you are also welcome to have after you’re done.”

Erwin left the room after that and Levi wasted no time in digging through the suitcase. 

…

After breakfast, which was just as fulfilling as that delicious fucking soup, he was shown around the place in detail. The house was simply decorated yet elegant, though there were some antique areas that some attention could be given at some point. Levi assumed that was what he would be used for, if not for disgusting things.

“If you need a quiet place, this is the spot for it,” Erwin said as he pushed the door open to reveal the most impressive room so far: the library. “This is one of my personal escape rooms, especially on rainy days.”

Inside showcased a wall full of books, a couch, chairs and a large rug decorating the wooden floors. What really brought life into this room was the windows presenting a beautiful view of the river. In the far distance he saw the city where he was transported from, the place he spent years fighting to live only to get targeted because of a last name he carried. Fucking Kenny and his bullshit.

“How…” Levi suddenly wondered when he realized the distance. “How do you travel here to the city, or anywhere? I didn’t see a vehicle.”

Erwin smiled. “Because I don’t have one. I have no desire to own one. Instead I have a friend to help me with that.”

Levi frowned in confusion and even wondered if what he meant had to do with being referred to that friend, like pulling his weight in one of those carriages, but when that silly thought finished Erwin beckoned him to follow. Levi was shown what he actually meant when he was taken to the stables and it was like a heavy weight was lifted off him. Not because he assumed dumbly but because seeing a horse was like having a third person in this awkward situation. 

“This is Luna,” Erwin introduced while patting her neck, chuckling as Luna turned her head to bump into his temple in greeting. "She's a gentle soul."

It took a moment for Levi to react. He was just conflicted watching this man be so… gentle? And kind? The way the morning sun radiated behind him didn't help either, because it was making Levi stare more than he wanted to. Seeing a handsome blonde man standing next to a gallant white horse was like the movies he heard about with the hero saving a damsel in distress shit. 

"...Levi?"

He blinked at his name, realizing Erwin was smiling down at him while Levi was practically checking him out.

"What?"

"Would you like meet Luna?"

It's like even she was waiting for a hello because Luna was staring right at him. Levi felt unsure, glancing at Erwin as if asking permission again before approaching Luna with a hand slowly pressing at her muzzle. She was friendly and affectionate as she also moved it to tap against the top of Levi's head with the underside of her muzzle. Erwin had to bite back his chuckles because Luna looked like she was approving of Levi while the raven just stood there not knowing what to do. It was endearing if the blonde had to be honest.

"Alright, stop teasing," Erwin laughed as he gently pulled her away to end her behavior. "But you should be flattered; she only does that to people who she feels safe with."

He started to guide Luna towards the fields and unclipped the leash to let her run free around the hills. Levi watched as she galloped happily, playing with the oversized ball just waiting for her to kick and push around - and just having the time of her life. Erwin walked past him to hang the leash on the hook and turned to Levi.

"I usually go to town around this hour but we’re not done with today’s-

“Why are you doing this?” Levi demanded out of the blue and Erwin wasn’t even surprised to be glared at. “I was told to prepare for discipline, mistreatment and abuse, even. But here you are being a fucking saint, or pretending to be... Don’t groom me to throw my trust at you. I don’t know what intentions you really have, but if you’re going to keep me around, at least give me some shit to do and stop beating around the bush.”

Erwin cocked his head and absorbed these accusations. He can’t blame the guy for being cautious but to be talked in such a way threw him off just a bit. So Erwin sighed and decided to make it clear to Levi once and for all.

“My parents were slaves once, but I was born into their freedom and raised in freedom. They taught me enough to guarantee you I have no desire to obey this part of the government. I already explained my intentions this morning, whether you believe them or not is up to you, but I have my own and you do, too. I am not interested in doing anything to abuse your rights as a human, but simply nod my head at the government and break the law in private. I am well aware how trust works so I don’t blame you for doubting me, but think about who was the one to spare your escape that day in the alley, or release you of your restraints when your name carries a heavy threat? I chose to trust _you_. You are to live freely in my property, however, whether you want to cooperate with me is also up to you. If I could free you, I would, but I can’t because if they find out you are out and about, it will be _your head_ hanging from the gallows, so to speak.”

Erwin took a pause after all that and felt some relief to see that Levi backed down a bit. “With that said, Levi, you can either escape and run forever, or you can stay safely with me until this bullshit dies down or the law is scrapped. Concerning duties, I can assign you specific jobs around here, sure. Allow me some time today to think up activities for you, but for now, please cooperate with me and I promise it will be like living with mice.”

Erwin continued the way back into the house and Levi stubbornly stood back a moment before he followed. The bastard made many points and Levi had no choice but to consider his logic. Yes, Erwin freed him once and removed the restraints that have been cutting into his wrists for weeks since his capture, when he expected chains once stepping into his property…

“I usually work after noon in my office, which is just at the end of the hall, so if you need me for anything that’s where you will find me,” Erwin instructed as they neared the end of the tour. “When I do go into town, you are more than welcome to accompany me, since going outside under supervision is required for convicts, unfortunately. The only downside is you’ll have to wear something of my choice to let any guard know you are with me.”

Levi frowned at that in disgust. “What, like a collar?”

“Well, not necessarily, though some do like to pick obvious pet collars with extravagant diamonds for their convicts.” Erwin smirked at the way Levi’s expression screamed FUCK NO. “No need to fret as I chose something I think you may even like.” Erwin briefly went into his office and returned to Levi with a small, rosewood memory box and offered it to him. “You can consider this as a peace offering.”

“Better not be some stupid hat…” 

Erwin laughed at his grumbling. “Oh, no, absolutely not. That would only hide every aspect that is charming about you.”

“Alright, now I think you are delusional and low key flirting with me.” Levi was teasing but the fact that Erwin didn’t react as if not denying those words made Levi stutter even slightly.

“Forgive my honesty, Levi, just a perk that may confuse you often. Now please excuse me, I need to get to work. You may join me for dinner later on, if you wish.” 

“I can do that,” Levi offered, “consider _that_ my peace offering.”

“I look forward to it, thank you.”

The conversation was deemed over then, but before Levi could turn to his room, Erwin threw one last comment. 

“You smell lovely, by the way.”

And Levi was glad he had turned in time to hide the tiniest strip of pink coloring the fluster on his cheeks. He could tell already that if Erwin was going to torture him, it would be purposely teasing him in his own way if he keeps up those misleading comments. 

…

The memory box was placed on the nightstand and despite the disgust Levi felt with the idea of wearing something to practically mark him as Erwin’s property, Levi opened the box to cure his curiosity. He expected flashy jewelry, like piercings or bracelets, maybe robes with ridiculous tailoring like he’s seen on some unfortunate slaves in the past, but inside the polished box was a simple, white silk cravat and a golden lapel pin with Erwin’s initials already attached in the middle. The pin was an official seal like the one someone stamps on letters or contacts so anyone who came in contact with Levi would surely back off or even respect his space. 

Carefully, he grabs the accessory and steps in front of the mirror after finishing tying it around his neck. Levi patted down the soft and expensive fabric, even straightened out the pin to see the final look.

“Not bad…”

He hated to admit but it was actually to his liking, as Erwin promised, even turning in different angles to admire the simple luxury of wearing silk for the first time. What was pulling his attention was the **E.S**. engraving on the pin and ran the pad of his fingers over them. Levi had to keep on admitting defeat over this man. When he was running free playing Robin Hood, he often followed Erwin to witness his many acts of kindness and heard all the stories about the “bolo prince” as some women liked to nickname him in giggles. Even with all of that, Levi kept his guard up, but now with these circumstances he had no idea but loosen up his armor. 

♥

-To be continued


	3. o3

Erwin realized he had a gem walking around his home. He expected to just have an untamed acquaintance distracting himself doing his own thing, living his way, but Levi was in fact a magnificent individual. 

There was no limit to what talents this man demonstrated - from cleanliness to actually patching up the old home. Erwin was often criticized out of the blue because a part of his home would be “falling apart” and yet Levi was quick to get to work and fixed it up as good as new. Whether it was a leaky faucet or a hole on the roof, those flaws were quickly patched up and became better than anticipated. 

One morning when Erwin blindly picked a shirt to wear to a meeting he was invited to sit in, he stopped midway of buttoning up the shirt when he found Levi staring at him from the hallway. Levi wasn’t staring directly into him but _at_ something on Erwin.

“Something wrong?”

Levi looked at him that time, still serious and a bit bothered even. “Yeah, there’s something wrong.” Then invited himself into the room only to turn Erwin on his side and showed him what the problem was through the mirror. The seams on the shoulder line were loose and thus a hole stared right into Levi’s retinas. They looked at each other this time and Levi held his hand out with a sigh. 

“I can fix it so give it.”

“Oh no - you don’t have to, I can wear something else-

“I can sew it up in seconds, just give it.”

Erwin didn’t fight him further and removed the shirt obediently and, like a curious child, watched as Levi swiftly patched up the flaw on that random garment. It was interesting how someone like Levi would care so much to fix something so small when Erwin was going to wear a jacket over it anyway, due to the chill of the morning, but now that this act has been done, Erwin decided to not wear a jacket and left that morning with appreciation all over his giddy face. 

There came a time that Levi even started moving furniture around to compliment the structure of the house. Erwin allowed it, feeding his amusement of watching Levi think so hard on the details and specifics about whether the couch would look better at an angle or against the wall, under the vibrant photo of Erwin’s parents. Levi just had a knack for just about anything home economics wise and Erwin felt a breath of fresh air, like actually having a companion giving a homey touch to his lonesome cave.

Levi was always quiet and if any conversation happened, it was always short and to the point with Levi often storming off to complete another duty. But Erwin always reached out for him, because he was interested in him as a person. He knew now that compliments won’t get him anywhere and asking personal questions would just give him vague answers, but one evening when they sat at the table, Erwin ate his dinner slowly on purpose so Levi stayed with him at the table longer. Levi was proper enough to not let him eat alone - just like he didn’t like seeing any of his people eat alone or not eat at all - and so Erwin took advantage of that wonderful quality and set down the document he pretended to read.

“Levi, I’ve been meaning to ask you something, and I am only asking because I worry.”

When Levi was spoken to, he chose to drop everything and give Erwin his attention, as he respectfully pushed his empty plate aside and crossed his arms at the table to present his attention. 

“Do you have any medical issues I should be aware of?” Erwin’s question made Levi frown in thought.

“I have a sleep disorder but nothing life threatening. Why would you ask me that out of nowhere?”

Erwin shrugged. “On the day I met you, you had a bottle of pills in your hand, and I had been wondering ever since if there was something I should be medically aware of while under my roof. I know you don’t enjoy me sticking into personal matters but if there is a medical condition you have, I need you to tell me now so I can provide the care you need.”

There was no response from Levi for a short moment, like he was figuring out how to say ‘fuck off’ as he has kindly told him before already - with Erwin just laughing it off, of course, because he found that blunt way of speaking refreshing. But, instead, Levi sat back on the chair with a tired sigh.

“Those pills were not for me,” he responded before yawning behind his palm. “They were for my mother. I had paid the pharmacist days before but the day I went to pick up the prescription, he raised the price double what I paid, so I snatched them and ran. Asshole had charged me more than what was legal, so I took what was mine and told him to go to hell.”

Erwin nodded to take all that in, admittedly even a bit annoyed because if it was the same pharmacist that he caught arguing with an elderly woman then he was more than glad to let Levi go that morning. 

“I hope that medication helped despite your efforts and risks.”

“They did, for a little while.” Levi decided to stand and collect his dishes, waiting for Erwin’s permission to take his as well. Erwin nodded and let him go to the kitchen where the dishes were now being washed, which must have queued that conversation over, but then Levi turned off the faucet. “She’s gone now though.”

Erwin slowly turned in his seat, watching Levi scrub at their used plates gently. “I'm sorry.”

“She told me not to get that medication because she knew they wouldn’t do much but extend the inevitable, but a little time is all I wanted. I got three more weeks of her before she passed on. After that...well, the rest you know.”

He didn’t know exactly, not how Levi went on a vengeful spree after Kuchel took her last breath. First he vandalized that pharmacist’s business, stole a bunch of medication for those who couldn’t afford it and nearly killed three policemen with only a blade when he was chased down. He could have sent them all finishing blows easily and escape the scene, making it look like a senile mugger situation, but the thought of his mother’s plea made him drop his weapon and surrender himself in the end. The hand of his mother resting on his head in praise was the last thing he felt before blacking out and sent to places where many tried to break him. And now he looked into the eyes of the man who took care of the same people he fought for. Levi couldn’t help himself but pry his eyes away before he lost himself in that man, especially now as Erwin looked like he would hug him at any moment.

“Levi, if I would have known-

“There would be nothing you could have done.”

“Levi, I could have told those men to leave you alone and have reason to have that pharmacist reprimanded, have his license revoked and fired - even banish him from that town. I knew he mistreated some folk but had no idea he abused the poor so extremely.” 

Levi finished his chore and looked at Erwin, who now stood after stating all those facts. Looking at this man, the sternness in his thick brows and the ice in his captivating eyes, Levi was moved to believe him. “Well, I guess there is one thing I could ask of you…”

“Anything.” Erwin took a couple steps closer eagerly, because he was guilty, angry or perhaps saw a cry of justice in Levi’s eyes now that they stared from across the threshold. Levi wasn’t sure why his heart had picked up the pace, like he could literally ask for anything, and yet there was but one single wish in his mind.

“I’d like to know where she was buried.”

Erwin took a breath at that. Levi could have asked for that pharmacist’s head and Erwin would seek the right people to actually make that happen, but was touched to hear that gentle request instead. However, he would definitely have to pay a visit to that corrupted pharmacist…

“All I need is a name and location of residence,” Erwin offered, back to his gentle nature compared to his intense flare only seconds ago. Levi was a mixture of surprised and interested. 

“That’s all, really?”

“Cemeteries are chosen depending on the class and location of the person, as simple as seating people in economy or first class. Even the dead can’t be respected under this government. However, I cannot ask your mother's name because they will be suspicious using your last name… Do you know of someone whose family member may have passed away in the same area?"

"Two blocks down, the Pimentels…"

"Perfect. Give me a few minutes to contact someone and get the location of her burial before the end of the day tomorrow.”

Levi finished wiping down the counters and hung the kitchen towel on its holder before walking past Erwin, paused at his side and rewarded him with the smallest hint of a smirk. “Thank you, really.”

It was the first time Erwin had seen anything different than a frown, and now it was his heart drumming its way up into his ears. Levi walked off and left Erwin alone a moment in time to recover from an unexpected blush coloring his cheeks. A hand ran down the side of his face to snap him out of his daze, grabbing his phone on the table to contact that very person to grant Levi’s wish.

…

The next morning they shared a brief breakfast where Erwin announced his success on gathering the information he needed from a trusted friend, but had to meet them in town to get the full documents and permits to visit that gravesite. After a quick cleanup of a morning routine, Erwin stepped into the living room surprised to find Levi waiting for him at the door. 

“You need some serious help with grocery shopping, so if you don’t mind, I’d like to go to town today,” Levi requested, holding out the neatly folded cravat in his palm. “I tried this on the night you gave it to me, but if you have a specific way of me wearing it, put it on me.”

With a few surprised blinks, Erwin gingerly took the garment and glanced at Levi, who had lifted his chin already for easier access, and Erwin had to bite his tongue after staring at his lips for a shameless moment. 

“Technically there is no special way but the normal way,” said Erwin as he gently wrapped the accessory around his handsome neck, his hand purposely caressing the side of his neck as he turned his head slightly to make sure the back was properly folded out and wrapped comfortably. “As long as you have this pinned where it’s visible, you pass.” A chuckle was let out to catch the last of Levi’s eye roll to his joke and stepped back to appreciate the level of dapper Levi appeared in a simple white shirt, waistcoat and slim trousers, with a touch of relaxed casual by the unbuttoned part at the top and sleeves folded at the elbows. Erwin scanned from his dress shoes, up to catch how his waistcoat hugged his strong physique, paused to notice that exposed collarbone, liking the way his initials glistened in the light and, finally, met intense grey eyes that stared back into him.

“Are you done inspecting me?”

Oh, was Erwin staring too long? Whoops. With a slight smile, Erwin reached for the door and gestured forward. “After you.”

A faint “for fuck’s sake” was uttered before Erwin followed the notorious thug out to the fields. It was a fresh, windy morning and a gentle breeze carrying a minty scent with a hint of hibiscus made Erwin pause a moment. He searched his surroundings to find where that came from and another breeze confirmed that it came from Levi, who also stopped to look at him in question.

“What, you forget something?”

Well, well… Erwin shook his head and looked towards the stables then to the road leading into town. “Would you rather walk or hitch a ride?”

“...I haven’t ridden a horse in a while.”

And so Luna it is. Erwin beckoned Levi to follow until they found where Luna was kept and turned to face him to offer another choice once she was pulled out into the open. “I drive or would you like to?”

Levi showed him a funny look at his word usage as if she were an actual vehicle. “Eh, I prefer not falling off the horse, so you take the reins.”

“Suit yourself,” said Erwin before effortlessly climbing on Luna, then looked down to a half-impressed Levi. “Hop on, or do you need help?”

“I can manage, thanks.” There was a hint of fluster in those words as he placed his left foot on the stirrup, pulling himself onto Luna’s back without an embarrassing incident - thank fucking goodness - and gently sunk onto the saddle. Erwin glanced back with brows jumped up to show that he, too, was impressed.

“You know how to climb properly, I see.”

“I know the basics on how not to hurt a horse, yes.”

“Well, Luna sure appreciates that,” Erwin complimented and glanced back at him once more. “You have a choice of how to keep your balance. We won’t be going too fast but in any case, be sure to hold on to me if terrain gets rough.”

With that said, Luna trotted towards the road that led them to town. Levi had kept his hands on his own lap as he looked around, enjoying the scenery over the hill, when Luna suddenly made an abrupt stop that forced Levi to instinctively wrap his hands around Erwin’s waist for balance. 

“Sorry, she freaks out when squirrels run out of nowhere,” Erwin excused as he regained control of Luna and continued forth, biting back his chuckles to how tightly Levi had held onto him at first before loosening his grip. “Didn’t mean to spook you.”

“Right…”

“Hey, you’d be surprised how many squirrels bully my horse.” 

Erwin said all these things but Luna was cool as ever. He just wanted a reason to tease Levi and loosen him up a bit, but didn’t mind having him closer to enjoy the sweet natural smell and even felt the hands around his torso pull away. While he smirked in satisfaction, Levi was picking off the few pieces of lint on Erwin’s wine colored dress shirt and wondered how someone’s hair can be so blonde that it blinded like the sun, though he also didn’t mind the subtle scent of hyacinth, cedar and white musk, exactly the kind of gentle that has demonstrated Erwin’s nature of treating Levi as a supposed slave. 

…

It was literally a fresh breath of air when Levi set foot on familiar grounds. He waited for Erwin to gather his belongings and turned to Levi as he adjusted his bolo tie. “If we separate, meet here.”

“Separate?” Levi echoed, “am I allowed to even walk on my own?”

“Of course, as long as you wear that cravat and my seals in view, you may roam the area in proximity without being bothered. Shop for what we need all you like as well.”

Levi considered his words, taking a small envelope with a generous amount of money, and looked over his shoulder towards a section of town where he always worried over. “Then, you don’t mind if I also visit some old friends…?”

“Go ahead, just keep yourself out of trouble. I have to meet up with a colleague to collect information you requested, then I’ll be greeting a few other friends of my own, so you have time to enjoy your visit.”

Erwin gave one last pat to Luna’s snout and took a double take on Levi’s cravat, reaching out a hand to straighten out the pins until they flashed bright in the light before he turned to leave Levi alone to roam free. Levi watched his master get lost in the crowds before he took his own stroll around, greeting a couple of vendors as he collected and purchased what they needed, then bumped into children he often looked after and who also looked up to him, until finally he reached the brief path to a little home he often ventured to for sanctuary. The owner was already outside watering her version of Eden and quickly turned off the running water to greet her visitor.

“Oh, Levi! It’s great to see you!”

“Celia, you look well.”

Celia was like a grandmother to Levi as she played a motherly role to Kuchel, even helped in raising and looking after him when Kuchel fell ill. She took no bullshit and was not afraid to speak her mind, which is why not even the authorities bothered her, so she lived away hidden in the village with her own well-earned property.

“Wait, wait… Did you escape? Are you running? Boy, if you are...” Celia also reprimanded Levi if she found it necessary but he made sure to not give off the wrong idea.

“I’m not. For once I am being ‘punished’.”

“Oh no… Have you been thrown into that route of slavery?” Celia frowned to see him nod, sighing. “To whom?”

Levi answered her question by presenting the cravat around his neck and Celia padded her fingers over the seals, letting out a whistle. 

“Erwin Smith, I’ll be damned,” she said in a smile and looked up at him with a hint of smugness, “A kind man...and also someone you’ve been interested in.”

“Interested?”

Celia chuckled. “Levi, I have seen how you look at people, but the way you have looked at this man every time he visited town was different. I don’t blame you, though, he sure is a pleasing sight.”

He was gawking by the end of that statement. “I think you have me confused with another person.”

“Well of course you’re different now that you live with him,” she teased, her smile backing him up against a corner. “You like this man, and not just casually.”

A mixture of a sigh and laughter let out of Levi, slightly rolling his eyes away from her prying ones. “Alright, I get it, you know my secrets.”

Yes, she was right. For months Levi has watched Erwin walk about the streets of the town, wary of him at first upon landing sight of that bolo tie, but with time his perspective changed. He had no types or taste but was easily coaxed into following Erwin just to look at him, only to find out he visited often to spend God-knows how much money on every food group to hand out to those in need. He got to know Erwin from afar, magnetized into his ocean eyes and the kindness he poured without prejudice. But of course the one day Levi happened to cross paths with the man he slowly began to feel emotionally nervous about, he was caught as if he were a thief. Yes, he was interested in the “bolo prince” but also expected nothing out of it. 

“He does treat you kindly, right, Levi?” 

Her question brought him out of a daze and nodded quietly, unconsciously adjusting the cravat that wore his initials. “Yes, he is too kind, actually, but I’ll be alright.”

Celia patted her hands at his waistcoat to dust him off, giving him a pointed look. “You know, Levi… There is a way to grant your freedom.”

He raised a brow at her. Now what was she up to… “Legally?”

“Of course, I would never condone illegal actions. But did you know there is a loophole in this law? Let’s say a handsome and _powerful_ individual happens to develop feelings on his so-called slave…” Levi slightly widened his eyes to that hinting pause. “The law cannot separate an affair, especially from someone of power who can grant you freedom, or pardon your crimes if he fought for it - and I can guarantee Erwin Smith has that power.”

“Celia,” Levi called playfully, “where did you hear this nonsense?”

“I am not known as the nosey old woman for nothing. I overheard some policemen talking about it a few days ago, before they got vulgar with the topic.”

“So you’re saying I should seduce him…?”

“Not necessarily,” she smirked, “But keep that in mind if you decide to seize the moment and act on your feelings. You’re a slice to look at yourself, Levi; I’m sure Mr. Smith has had some thoughts about you too, or will eventually if you play your cards right.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at her demonical plans and boldness to assume he and Erwin could ever involve themselves romantically under their circumstances. He wasn’t even sure if she was being serious or not, but then the hand touching his cheek made him think twice. Celia was serious after all and he had no choice but to nod. Because she was right to an extent: Levi did have some interest for Erwin - his extreme kindness sealed the deal not long ago, but concerning the rest, he could only take that second part as mere suggestions.

“I need to go back but please take care of yourself, Celia.”

“You know I will, there is nothing to worry about.”

They shared an endearing embrace then Levi was walking away with many thoughts in mind. What if what Celia told him worked? But would he feel like shit pushing feelings he never intended to let go to the person who developed them in the first place? Erwin may not have even the slightest interest but treat him like another piece of decoration until he’s out of his house and into an available jail cell - or worse, sent to another master who was polar opposite from Erwin’s spectrum. The thought of being under the mercy of some perverted freak made him sick and Levi suddenly thought of Erwin again. He speaks to him like a human, treats him like a human and just cares for him like a human. Deep down he wondered the possibility to see Erwin in a different light, perhaps one they could…

“The fuck?” 

Levi’s thoughts were interrupted when he found a small crowd gathering at a location he was familiar with. He approached the establishment where that pharmacist who fucked him over seemed to be trying to do the same with another customer. 

“But, sir, we agreed on-

“My price is final, take it or leave it.”

Hearing those words fueled Levi inside because they were the same words he had used against Levi before being “robbed”, and so he started taking steps towards them to confront the man once more, when a hand at his shoulder stopped him.

“Let me handle this.” Erwin walked past him and the people around made way with the slightest looks of curiosity on what would happen, including Levi who squeezed his way towards the front to watch the pharmacist actually tense up at the sight of the former commander.

“Is there a problem?”

“N-none at all, sir! Just handling business,” said the corrupted pharmacist, nervously holding onto the prescription that had been teasingly presented out before.

“I was referring to your customer,” Erwin corrected, turning to the middle aged man who looked defeated. “How long do you need this medication for?”

The man gingerly glanced at Erwin, nervously rubbing his shaky hands. “A week. They are antibiotics…” What the man left out is that the pharmacist had raised his price like he did with Levi, and somehow Erwin managed to read that unsaid detail when he glanced behind him to receive an affirmative nod from Levi. _That’s the guy._

Erwin dug into his pocket and showed the pharmacist his exclusive golden card given by the government. “Whatever the amount for a week’s worth is for this medication, charge it to me.”

The poor civilian looked up at him in shock and Erwin smiled down at him, but frowned when returning his attention to the pharmacist as his card was charged and returned. “I expect no more problems after today. I have recently heard complaints from some of these people about the prices of this business, compared to other pharmacists outside the city. I ask you to take care of these people, especially the ones who have been here long, because without them you would not have any business in the first place.”

The nervous pharmacist nodded, mumbling a low “yes, sir” as he kept his head down in apology, meanwhile the customer was repeating his gratitude and Erwin bowing his head in a courteous smile.

“Next time I hear or see this type of problem, I can guarantee this place will be shut down _like that_ ” - Erwin snapped his fingers with the emphasis of the words, the tone of his words striking as a stern warning before finally taking his leave. “Good day.”

The crowd slowly started to break apart as the pharmacist continued his business, much smoother and fair as it should be, and Levi stood there a moment to soak all that in. Every customer was actually walking out of there in relief and satisfaction and the sight even caused a bit of a knot to swell in his throat, because he actually felt hope for these people after months of fighting for medicine. Levi turned to where Erwin was now speaking with the policemen in charge of patrolling the area, and overheard the part where he requested them to monitor and supervise this business and its treatment towards its customers. The men nodded and saluted Erwin in a promise, some even standing by the entrance so they kept open eyes and ears as the business continued as it should. 

Levi got a glance of the pharmacist, who looked defeated at his own game and the attempts to cheat on it, then continued to meet Erwin standing next to Luna as he tied the bag holding the groceries on the saddle. He watched Erwin mount his white horse like the knight that he was, frozen in place when Erwin looked down at him.

“You ready?” 

Ready, he asks... Levi for sure wasn’t ready to be offered his large hand then actually accepting it to help him take his spot closely behind the commander once seated properly. On their way out of town, Erwin carefully maneuvered his way to a couple pit stops to hand out his purchases to those in need like always, allowing kids to pet Luna here and there before taking their leave. Levi simply observed like he did for months, each day becoming attached to a stranger in ways that irked him.

“You’ve been quiet, Levi,” Erwin spoke gently as they went through a prairie, “Something happened while visiting your neighbors?”

Shaking his head even though Erwin couldn’t see, Levi stared at his back a moment before leaning in to press his forehead between his shoulder blades where he could also catch his beating heart.

“Thank you.”

A smile crept the blonde’s lips. “You were right about that person and I never noticed, so I apologize for that.”

“It’s not your fault, but now that something has been said, hopefully an awaited change will lift the town’s spirits more.”

“I hope so too… Speaking of lifting spirits,” Erwin said as he dug into the side pouch to pull out a thin folder. “I found the information you requested. Thankfully, the person I got in contact with was no other than a trusted friend, and searched your mother’s name.”

Levi took the folder, eagerly flipping through a few pages that were about Kuchel’s connection to Kenny and found what he wanted finally: location info on her burial’s whereabouts. He recognized the location, not too far off from town and it’s like Erwin read his mind.

“I’ll be happy to grant this visit whenever you see fit. I’ll have to tag along but once we reach the cemetery, I can leave you alone once we find her.”

Levi closed the folder and gently hugged it against himself, because this was by far the most valuable gift he could receive. He stared up at Erwin’s back again, thinking of what to say after everything he has done, after everything Levi just saw Erwin do in a matter of minutes. At that moment he realized that maybe what Celia suggested could happen with time, and Levi deemed it wouldn’t take long before he slipped up and looked at Erwin a different way.

“Thank you.” 

It’s too late now.

♥

-To be continue

**Author's Note:**

> All these ideas of mine just pop like daisies! EruRi is just irresistible to me, mkay~ >:3 I hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading! <3


End file.
